Mother Knows Best
''Rise of The Cyclones'' The Evil Men Do.. - Part 1 / The Evil Men Do.. - Part 2 / Utopia / Hail To The King / Mother Knows Best / Last Stand This is an upcoming story involving Carmine set a year after the Wolves At The Door story - it is the start of the Sangria series as well as a continuation of the Para / Dox series. Prologue It had been several months since the world came face to face with a threat known as Ignis, a modified Cyclone that began to see itself as the one true holder of Twilight energy - a corrupt memory of Inferno Pendragon, a member of the Pegacorn species and a man remembered as both a hero and a villain to the world he had often saved and destroyed in his bloody war against the forces of destruction. Yet despite the great dangers the Cyclone project continued to pose to both superhumans and the so-called "normal" population the World Government refused to shut it down, only limiting some of the ISDF's more blatantly illegal "work". Perhaps it was unsurprising then that things would become ugly - it began late one night at the home of the superhuman model known as Avian, named after her prominent wings, a mutation since birth and one she had learned to use both as a model and as a part-time hero. As she went about her nightly routine a sudden shattering of glass at once alerted her to a bold invasion of her home, an armored figure swooping in with the aid of large mechanical wings - several security guards charged the figure only to be sent flying in all directions as the figure swept them aside as if they were children. Avian had little time to react as the figure leapt straight at her and swung a powerful axe, slamming it into the fridge door a mere inch from her head - tugging violently and ripping the fridge door open. Avian flew forward and tried to knock the figure back only to find herself grabbed by a single hand, the grip so tight she felt her ankle snap - the figure tossing her across the room as she let out a cry of surprise and pain. <<''..no more heroes..''>> the mysterious figure said, almost as if issuing a warning, then spread its wings and flew out again - leaving Avian beaten and confused, more guards swarming in as sirens blared in the distance and authorities closed in.. the mystery attacker long since vanished from the area.. Chapter 1 The scene switched forward a few days in the streets of a large city as a young girl with grey skin and red eyes emerged from a bus, with a small suitcase and dragon-like wings folded over her shoulders like a cape, dressed in a red dress she looks over the city and smiles a little and takes in the sights and sounds around her. Category:Upcoming Stories Category:Little-Red Category:Crisis Category:Sci-Fi Category:Fantasy Category:Superhuman